Daddy Isn't Going To Be Happy!
by Meggers2014
Summary: Garett Bischoff


Walking down the Impact Zone looking for my Father and god father since they wasn't in their offices i decidied to walk around. I see a few Knockouts and Superstars say hey or just wave and keep walking. I walk down the hall and see Devon, D.O.C, Wes Brisco, Ashlee Hogan, my twin sister Sarah, and the sexy Garett Bischoff. I back up before they see me and and walk quickly the other way. Okay let explain something... I'm Megan Borden or Sting's youngest twin. You seemy twin sister older by 5 minutes Sarah isn't on good terms with daddy. You see she is dating Wes Brisco and turned on daddy a few weeks can tell us apart She has long dark brown hair and bright green eyes and I have malibu platinum blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. Ashlee Hogan? She is the youngest Hogan and Hulk isn't to happy with her. She is dating D.O.C or Luke Gallows either way he is pretty scarey. She turned on her family to but I don't blame her after the way she was being treated because of the whole Brooke and Bully thing. Maybe you can tell I have thing for Garett and my sister and Ashlee have been trying their best to get me to join Aces and Eights. Anyway tonight i know for a fact isn't going to go well... I have a tag match with a close friend Mickie James and we are facing Sarah and Ashlee. Aces and Eights always comes with them, well daddy has already said him,Angle, Samoa Joe, Jeff Hardy, and Bully Ray is coming with us. But I don't want them to and thats why I'm looking for my father. They aren't going to hurt me because both Sarah and Ashlee will flip out on them cause I am the youngest and they have always been protective big sisters even though Sarah is only 5 minutes older! I walked in to Brookes office to find Dad and everyone thats going to goout tonight.

Megan: Finally! Look I don't want any of you going out there tonight, because thats going to cause problems.  
Sting:You don't have a choice we are going out there  
Megan: Why so yall can try to get a upperhand for lockdown in a few weeks. I've faced Sarah and Ash by myself and Aces hasn't touched me! Yall need to stay in the back! if anything happens then yall can walk your happy asses out  
Angle: Megan I don't think you understand... They want you to join  
Megan: Really? I haven't noticed. I'm not stupid! If yall go out with Mickie and I tonight I'll leave TNA and that will cause hell for yall  
Hulk: Fine they will stay at curtain until something happens  
Hardy: Hulk?! They will hurt her  
Megan: No they won't

I walked out and went to get ready for my match. My locker room door open and I turned and looked at my sister and best friend. I hugged them and they looked pretty upset

Megan: Whats wrong?  
Sarah: They want you to come with us tonight, they want you to join  
Megan: No I just finally talked dad and everyone not to come out with me if they take me tonight then it will be all out war  
Ashlee: Garett wants you in it more than anything and he plans on making you come with us tonight  
Megan: Well its going to be a interesting night isn't it.  
Ashlee:Clean fight  
Megan: As Always

They left and I finished getting ready and met Mickie at curtain. We walked out tomy music and slapped some fans hands and got in doing our own entrances. I stood in the corner and watched asAsh and Sarah came out with Devon, Garett, D.O.C, and Wes. I looked at Garett and he smirked as he kept his eyes on me. This was going to be a tough battle. They kissed their guys and got in the ring. To be honest I miss having my best friend and sister with me all the time but I don't know if I can turn on my dad. Mickie wanted to start and I got on the outside, Ash started for them and Mickie hasn't been able to beat her. I looked and saw Garett as he watched the match. It was pretty back and forth, Mickie tagged me in just as Ashlee tagged Sarah. We stood in the ring staring at each other, we locked up and I had the upper hand for a while until she throwed me out of the ring. I got up and I was in the middle of Garett and Devon, I got back in that ring ASAP. Mickie and Ash was fighting on the other side of the ring away from the guys and Sarah and I was going at each other. She hit me with her finisher and got the pin. I rolled out as Ash got back in the ring. Mickie stood behind me as I sat on the ramp holding my head looking at them. Sarah and Ashlee stood at the ropes and looked at me, Devon grabbed and mic and stood in the middle of them. I stood up and started backing up

Devon: Wait Megan, You got made a offer tonight and we will give you one week to make a decision or we will do as we planned. You need to give it some thought

I looked down knowing I was screwed as soon as I got to the back but he was right I did have a lot to think about. I walked behind ignoring everyone and went to the medic. I had a slight concussion and a few cracked ribs. He gave me some pain meds, wrapped my ribs, and gave me some ice then I walked to my locker room. There sat Kurt Angle, I rolled my eyes and went and changed into a sports bra and yoga pants. I walked out and looked at him.

Angle: What was al lthat about?! What was Devon talking about?  
Megan: Its none of your business! Get out!  
Angle: I'm not going anywhere until you tell me  
Megan: Leave now! I don't already like you and your not making it any easier on yourself

He walked up and got nose to nose with me and I wasn't backing down. He slapped the living hell out of me, I fell to the floor and he left. I've never been hit by a guy I got up and ran to The Aces and Eights Club house in tears. I busted in the door holding the side of my face and they looked at me like I was crazy. Sarah and Ashlee came up to me and Sarah moved my hand and you could see a perfect hand print. Garett walked up and pulled me to him and I just cried. I calmed down and stopped crying as Ashlee and D.O.C got back with my stuff. My sister sat by me and made me look at her.

Sarah: Who the hell did this?!  
Megan:Kurt did  
Garett: I'm going to kill him!

Garett went to get up but I pulled him back and sat in his lap as he held me.

Megan: Don't leave me yall can get him next week when I join.

A tear fell and he wiped it away and kissed the top of my all left for the hotel I stayed with Garett. I wouldn't leave his side for the next week and he wasn't complaining. We got to theImpact Zone and I changed into the dress I was going to wear tonight. The girls did my hair and make up and I walked out at the start of the show alone. I stood there looking around

Megan: You know I wasnt going to do this until last week after I got back stage but nowI know Aces and Eights are the only ones that was really looking out for me! KURT your a dead man I hope you know that! Since the fans don't know what you did I'll play the clip ~they played it and the fans weren't happy~ See Daddy what your precious Kurt did to YOUR daughter.

Aces and Eights music played and they got in I walked to Garett and he hugged me then kissed me. I kissed back threw up the Aces and Eights sign and left the isn't going to like it but I can't wait for my team Aces and Eight to kick Team Stings asses and Lockdown!


End file.
